


Breaking The Mould

by Vincent_Ships_It



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boyfriend to Death 2: Fresh Blood Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Other, btd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ships_It/pseuds/Vincent_Ships_It
Summary: A regular pick up at the Braying Mule for Strade. But not all is how it should be.





	1. Same Place New Face

**Chapter 1**

 

It was a Late night at The Braying Mule. A small, but lively pub but with real charm. I had been at the bar for around an hour before someone bumped into me.  
"Sorry!" I blurted out instinctually, as I moved to the corner and took a seat. The movement and laughter of the other patrons made me feel out of place.  
"Hello there!" was someone speaking to me? The man had a bright and friendly smile, and a thick German accent. He placed a beer in front of me.  
"You look down, this one's on me." I looked at the beer in front of me and then at the man.  
"Oh.. Thanks a lot!" I try to say as cheerfully as I can. He slid into the seat in front of me.  
"So, what's your name?" The man asked with a smile.  
"Oh... uh my name is Fen" I barely managed to blurt out.  
"No need to be shy! Name's Strade." He was so cheerful... it was practically infectious. "So what's on your mind, Buddy?"  
"Oh. I've been going to school! It's been super busy. Most of my friends don't have time to come out anymore." I found myself confessing.  
"Sounds like a drag. You haven't seen your friends a while now?" he asked, seemingly concerned.  
"Not in a while. I've been trying to meet new people." I sighed. Strade was giving me an odd look, I tried to smile to not concern him.  
"It's no surprise you're feeling a bit down." He looked at me, almost pitying me.  
"No, but I'm starting to feel a bit better." I lied.  
"Hey Fen! That's what coming to a bar is for right?" he beamed. I looked down at my mostly empty beer. "You drink pretty quick!"  
"I didn't even notice." I confessed. "I better head home. It's getting late."  
"Is it that time already? Well you have a good night, bud!" He grinned as I left, giving a polite wave.  
I looked at my phone and saw the time. "No new texts." I muttered to myself.  
"Aw, that's too bad!" I turned on my heel and felt my phone loosen from my fingers as Strade's strong hand knocked it away.  
"What are you doing?" I said firmly just before I felt his strong hands grab my shoulders and force me into the brick wall, a hand covering my mouth. His heavy boot crushed my phone and I felt my last line of help die with it.  
"...Are you going to come quietly? Or are you gonna make me work?" He asked with a wicked grin. I struggled against him as much as I could but he was much stronger than me. He pulled zip ties out of his pocket and strapped my wrists together. My struggling made it cut into my skin. Strade shoved me toward an expensive looking car and pushed me into the trunk. I screamed as hard as I could before I eventually passed out from the effort.  
  
I woke up, it was dark. Everything was working out as planned. I was tied up by ropes. haha what a joke, this little German boy had no idea what he was in for. At this point I knew my options, yell for help, yell for Strade, or stay quiet. I figured the faster he gets down here, the quicker we can get this started.  
"..Strade? Where am I!?" I screamed, before awaiting his arrival.  
"You're already awake! How ya feeling Fen?" he asked still trying to play the nice guy.  
"My wrists hurt..." I lied.  
"Did I tie you too tight?" He lean forward and grinned. "I can't help it. You look nice with some rope burn." He smiled cheekily. I shifted on the floor, trying to get comfortable. Before pulling a half assed puppy eyes.  
"Please don't hurt me..." I pleaded with misty eyes.  
"Ohh... Are you scared?" _Bitch please_. He leaned close to me.  
"I.. uh..." I stuttered as I was supposed to.  
"I promise it won't hurt! Ahahaha! Does that make you feel better?" He chuckled. _I was getting bored, waiting for the knife to come. Because boy I sure as hell can't promise it won't hurt._ "Oh! I forgot! Before we get started, you want something to eat? Drink?" He was back to playing the nice guy.  
"I could use something to eat." I wasn't starving, but I wanted him to feed me. _Something I can rub in his face later._  
"Sure!" He walked away for a moment and came back with a wrapped bar. He unwrapped it and held in front of me. My wrists were still tied.  
"You're going to feed me?" I asked, trying not to grin.  
"I don't want you to starve!" I leaned forward, and let the bar roll around in my mouth, savoring it. Strade looked at me a combination of confusion and arousal. As i slid the whole bar into my mouth and swallowed it whole. He looked in awe for a moment. _Had I broken the path too early by accident_. He cleared his throat. "Not bad, hm?" _Well he seems to be on the right path still._ I nodded, with a smile. Strade pulled out a large hunting knife. I squirmed, trying to play the scared captive again.  
"What are you doing!?" I asked with a quivering tone.  
"Your clothing's in the way." He was grinning from ear to ear. He shoved the knife under my sleeves and began to tear them apart. _Thank god I left my coat in the trunk. This would end worse for him if he ruined that._  
"What? Wait! Stop!" He Ignored me completely. _NOW!_..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still writing, Trust me there is allot more. Hope you enjoyed Fen following the path Gatobob has set (for the most part) but next chapter, things get interesting.


	2. Not All is as it Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for BTD 2: Fresh Blood

**Chapter 2**

 

The ropes holding me disintegrated, and I leapt onto Strade. Twisting his wrist to free the knife, and pointing it at him. "Dumbass." I spat towards him. Confusion and shock in his eyes. "Look just stay there, I have something from your future to show you."  
"Wh.. Fuck you, I'm going to fuckin' ki-" He stopped moving and his mouth shut tight. I stood off him and tilted his head to the side, watching the stairs.  
"Ren! Get down here! Now! AHHH!" I screamed out in Strade's voice. His eyes looked over at me unable to grasp the situation. We could both hear the rushed footsteps an Ren opened the basement door and ran down. He froze, grasping his tail at the bottom of the stairs. "Here" I leant down and placed a screen in front of Strade's unmoving head. "Now you can see what he sees." I explained, also allowing him to talk again. "he also can't hear us."  
"What the fuck? Why would you show him me, bleeding?" He asked angrily.  
"That's your future asshat. I'm just fucking with your storyline. Now shut up and also look at what Ren is doing" I explained disgruntled.  
"Ren... Help me... REN!" The screen shouted. Strade looked up at Ren in front of him. _Why aren't you helping me Ren?_ He asked himself. Ren just stood there, frozen. Staring at the bleeding body of Strade. After several minutes of silence, it was clear that Strade was dead. Ren was in shock, and the living Strade was fuming beyond all belief. _I'm going to kill you! Ungrateful little shit!  
_I walked over to Ren, placing a hand on his head. The screen in front of Strade went black. Ren's shock collar fell off, making a loud THUNK as it hit the floor.  
"I'm sending Ren away, and once he's far enough that you can't find him, only then will I let you up." I said with a smile, as all Ren's scars, bruises and cuts all healed. He turned and began making his way upstairs. He opened the door and closed it behind him. "You know you can speak again, Right?" I told Strade.  
"Bring back my fox! I'm going to kill that little fucker! He... HE LET ME DIE!" He shouted in rage. "He'll never forget me and all I've done for him! Every time he looks at his body he'll remember me!" I grabbed the screen and put it up on the bench.  
"No he won't." I stated calmly.  
"What?!?" Growled Strade from the floor.  
"He won't remember you, he doesn't have the scars to remind him. I wiped his mind of all memory of you. He just got stood up for a date and went for a walk." I explained. Strade looked wide eyed, he did see the scars disappear. _Could Ren really forget me? Just throw him away after all we've been trough?_ Strade asked himself.  
"This is all your fault!" Strade Screamed.  
"Yeah, you're right. But if I didn't you'd be dead, Ren would be eating your heart and stealing your precious shirt, and I'd be bored." I chuckled. "Oh and by the way, you've been able to move for about 2 minutes now." Strade darted up, and ran for his knife. Screaming he pushed me against the wall, forcing the Hunting knife into my temple. "AAAaaaahhh......" The scream trailed off. Strade let go, allowing Fen's body to flop to the floor.  
"REN!" He shouted running up the stairs and out the front door. He searched around for a good few hours. No one had seen him. Strade eventually made his way home, disheartened. He slammed the front door behind him. Pacing eventually he found himself in front of the basement door. "Stupid fucking Fen guy." He made his way back into the basement, but as he approached the bottom of the stairs, he could see that Fen's body was gone. "Scheisse! scheisse! scheisse!" He ran down the rest of the way and turned the corner.

  
"Find him?" A familiar face asked, twirling the hunting knife in his hand.  
"How in the hell are you still alive? I stabbed you, you should be dead. or at least brain-dead." He huffed.  
"Oh sweet child. I'm clearly not human." I grinned.  
"Then what are you? Demon? Angel? Fucking Santa?!?" He Frowned, gritting his teeth.  
"Do you want to see? I can show you some of what I look like. Don't want to scare you off." I chuckled.  
"I don't scare easy. Show me." He stared intently. I gestured for him to turn around. He didn't oblige.  
"Turn around before I make you blind. I promise I won't hurt you while your back is turned." I sighed. He frowned before turning.  
"Don't try any-"  
"You can turn around again." I explained cheerfully.  
"That was fast." He said as turning. "Okaaay... what are you? Rabbit fox thing?"  
"The closest thing I can say I am like is a fennec fox." I explained.  
"And that is?" He raised an eyebrow. I sighed and walked back to the bench, swapping the knife for the I-Pear screen. I looked up a video and showed it to Strade. "Oh, so a cute, tiny and hyperactive fox."  
"Except I'm cute, bigger than you think, scary, and a little shit head" I laughed.  
"Well I know one of those things for certain." He smirked.  
"N'aww you think I'm cute." I chuckled. He side eyed me.  
"Why did you come here? why show me the future and make Ren leave." He said stepping further away.  
"Well many reasons. Though, I guess one won't happen now." I sighed, looking down at the floor.  
"And what's that?" He asked still keeping his distance. I looked up at him before darting over faster than expected, and stared him right in the eye.  
"I wanted to kill Ren." I spouted out before relaxing and making my way back over to the bench and leaning on it.  
"Why?" Was all he said.  
"He let you die. He basically killed you." I explained. He tilted his head, and raised an eyebrow.  
"Why do you care about that? Do you have a crush on me?" He laughed.  
"I mean, a little. But I guess in some sick way, I was jealous of Ren. You cared enough to keep him despite him not being human. Even though you were an abusive, evil prick about it." I shrugged. Strade went silent, which is very not like him. He took a deep breath before moving on.  
"What are your other reasons?" He asked to change the subject.  
"Well... I guess mostly boredom." I shrugged again. Strade looked mad.  
"Boredom?!? Boredom made you take Ren away, ruin a night of filming and fuck up my life?!?" He shouted. I looked at him tilting my head.  
"What? Do I need a better reason?" I asked genuinely, before beginning to make my way back upstairs. I opened the door and made my way to the living room, and planted myself on the pristine looking sofa. Strade closed the basement door behind him, before wandering off somewhere. I lay there, wandering what to do next, and how best to screw with Strade. Suddenly he was above me with hands around my neck. Or so I though. He let go, and I could feel the metal around my neck. "Really? you thi-" Strade pressed the button. The volts traveled into my system and I seized up, unprepared for him to press it so fast.  
"Not so strong now are you." He let go of the button briefly, allowing me to catch my breath. He pressed it again, and I seized up again. He held it for quite a while before letting go. "Little shit." He spat as he turned his back and began making his way towards the kitchen.  
"Did it feel like this when you did it to Ren?" I asked as I sat up, mostly unfazed. He turned His face scrunched up in extreme rage.  
"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY FOX!!!" He screamed as he held the button down again. He walked back and let go, before pulling me off the couch and onto the ground. He pinned me down with his knees, before laying one fist after another into my face. "You made him leave! You made him forget me! You ruined everything!" He shouted between the punches.  
"Does... it... feel... good?" I managed to get out.  
"You sure bet it does, you cocky prick!" Another fist collided with my face. I spat out blood.  
"Did it feel good to Ren? Did you ever ask? Did you even care?" I forced myself to say. He froze above me, fist still raised. I could see the tears forming for a brief moment before the swings came back, even harder than before.  
"No! I never asked! I didn't think too! I just assumed! He never complained! He never left! So! so. If he came back I would never hurt him again, unless he wanted me to... I miss him too much..." His hits became weaker and slower as he talked. The tears clearly flowing from his eyes. I smiled up at him, the biggest smile. He looked back sad and confused.

  
"Strade?" A small voice came from the bottom of the stairs leading upstairs. Strade sat straight up and turned to look at the direction of the voice. It was Ren, crying. Strade stood and ran over, half tripping on his way. He picked Ren up and held him in his arms. Both of them crying and smiling. "Did you mean that?" Ren asked. Strade looked at him, with a genuine smile.  
"For you Ren, yea. I'm sorry." He held him close again. I leant over the couch, looking at them both.  
"Sorry for locking you in your room Ren, can you forgive me?" I asked. Ren let go of Strade and ran over, jumping up and hugging me.  
"Thank you! Of course!.. but who are you?" he looked up.  
"Hehe I'm Fen. I'm glad I could help." My smile then turned to a frown. "But I still hate you, now get off me." He let go and ran to Strade and held his hand. Strade just stood there, wide eyed. He couldn't understand what had happened, how, why, what? Ren looked up at Strade.  
"You should get some rest, I'll walk you to bed. Ooh and I'll bring something up for you to eat!" He chirped.  
"Well I'll go make a room for me in the basement. see you both tomorrow." I waved as I disappeared below the stairs. The two made their way upstairs, and Ren didn't come back down to get food for Strade that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Yes there will be more to come. Please tell me what you think of the twist at the end :D


End file.
